Camino de Campeones
by Chacalanime
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic de Pokémon,por favor leerlo y dejar reviews,mal summary Muchos niños sueñan con ser entrenadores y llegar a lo más alto,pero...¿Qué pasa cuando ese sueño se ve obstaculizado desde el principio? ¿O cuando este da inicio en las peores condiciones posibles?,si quereis saberlo lee este fic. Historia de O.C S más adelante pediré algunos O.C S


Bueno este es mi primer fic de pokemon,no se cuantos fic de este tipo habrá,pero para mi es unico. En fin espero que les gusté,si el fic gusta en capitulos posteriores pediré OC para completarlo. Además de mi propio OC que aparece en esta historia.

**Capitulo 1: ¡Duelo en el parque!**

El mundo de los pokémon,un mundo magico donde humanos conviven con fantasticas criaturas con habilidades impresionantes. Estos a veces forman vínculos que los unen con las personas. A su vez estos vínculos pueden hacerse más fuertes trabajando codo con codo con los pokémon y uno de estos metodos son los combates pokémon. Existen personas que libran estos combates para criar fuertes y sanos a sus pokémon,viajan por todo el mundo ganando medallas para participar en alguna Liga Pokémon,son los llamados entrenadores pokémon.

A los chicos de 10 años se les otorga la oportunidad de conseguir un pokémon de inicio para comenzar su largo viaje por el mundo pokémon,sin embargo algunos prefieren seguir estudiando e iniciar el viaje cuando terminan los estudios. Es el caso de Meil Mo,un chico que acababa de terminar la secundaria y se disponía a perseguir sus sueños,pero las cosas no siempre salen como esperas...

**Pueblo Paleta,día de la graduación**

-Bien solo me queda decir que persigais vuestros sueños- El director terminó por fin su discurso y todos los estudiantes del pueblo dieron un largo aplauso ya que por fin se habían graduado,pero no todos compartían la felicidad. Cerca de allí,sentado en un banco se encontraba un chico de estatura media,con el pelo moreno,de punta pero desordenado y con unos grandes ojos marrones. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con el contorno lleno de llamas y una más grande dibujada en el centro,un pantalon corto de color azul y una zapatillas rojas con el mismo dibujo de llamas que la camisa. Tenía el rostro triste y no paraba de decirse a si mismo que era alguien con muy mala suerte. Otro chico un poco más alto que él con una camisa azul con el contorno y el mismo dibujo que la suya; solo que en vez de fuego era agua apareció delante de él. Le acompañaba un bulbasaur que no parecía haber visto muchas cosas del mundo humano ya que casi todo le impresionaba

-¡Hey Meil!- Le saludó amistosamente,estaba claro que se conocían y mucho,podría decirse que eran como hermanos.

-Hola Alex,veo que tú si has conseguido el Bulbasaur que querias- Su tono era bastante amargo

-¿Cómo que yo si?- Dijo esta vez más suave ante el estado de su amigo

- Pues que he ido a ver al profesor Oak ahora mismo y no le queda nigún pokémon-

-¡¿Cómo es que se los han robado?! Si hace unas horas he ido a verle y no había pasado nada- Meil pusó cara de enfadado,a veces le entraban ganas de matar a Alex cuando entendía mal las cosas y esta era una de esas veces

-Me refiero a los pokémon iniciales. Me quede viendo el inicio de nuestra graduación y cuando fui a verle ya había repartido todos los pokémon de inicio. Tú puedes irte de viaje con tu pokémon para perseguir tus sueños y yo voy a tener que esperar a que le traigan más pokémon al profesor- El chico parecía desolado,nunca pensó que el día más feliz de su vida pudiese ser también el más triste,se graduaba pero no podía viajar como había pensado hacer

-Te lo avisé,pero no quisistes hacerme caso,anda te acompaño a casa haber si así te animas,no todo esta perdido,piensa que solo empiezas más tarde- Alex podría tener sus defectos,pero realmente era alguien con un buen corazón. Cuando Meil se disponía a levantarse alguien llamó a Alex

-Oye tú el del Bulbasaur,¿eres uno de lo que empiezan su viaje hoy verdad?- hizo una pausa mientras el chico asentía para después mostrar una sonrisa- Bien,soy Julio,soy un entrenador de Pokémon y me gusta retar a los nuevos para prepararles para ser buenos entrenadores,¿qué?,¿te apatece un combate uno contra uno?- Alex miró a Meil,le brillaban los ojos estaba claro que quería combatir,Meil negó con la cabeza,no tenía tiempo para combates,hace un segundo estaba preocupado por él y ahora esto. Alex asintió con la cabeza,no había nada que hacer,Meil suspiró y también asintió,rápidamente,se giró para contestar al chico que estababa mirando la escena sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Aunque lo mio son los concursos pokémon,acepto,quiero ver qué sabe hacer este pequeño

-Lo siento Meil- Dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a su compañero

-No pasa nada- Dijo este con una sonrisa falsa,ya que en el fondo estaba algo molesto de que no le acompañará,pero en realidad lo que sentía era un poco de envidia por que él no podía librar combates

-Mañana empiezo mi viaje,vendrás a despedirme

-Allí estaré- Al fin y al cabo era su amigo y tenía que apoyarle

``Adios´´ Se dijeron el uno al otro friamente y se despidieron,Meil se fue por el camino que conducía a la salida del parque,pero Alex se preparó para su primer combate,estaba algo nervioso pero sobretodo emocionado ante la idea de luchar.

-Bien,a por todas. ¡Adelante Oddish!

-Tú también Bulbasaur- La Pokéball de Julio se abrió dejando ver a su pokémon,Bulbasaur entró al campo de combate de un salto.

-¿Listo? ¡Oddish Hoja Afilada!- El pokémon empezó a lanzar hojas cortantes al Bulbasaur de Alex.

-¡Agachate!- El ataque pasó por encima de su pokémon a escasos centimetros,el combate había empezado y podía sentir toda la emoción del momento-¡Ahora salta todo lo alto que puedas hasta ponerte por encima de Oddish!- El pokémon se levantó y empezó a correr hacia su rival,dando un colosal salto y situandose por encima de su cabeza

-Y para terminar usa placaje en picado- El pokémon hizo caso a su entrenador cojiendo una enorme velocidad mientras caía contra el Oddish

-No tan rápido. ¡Derribalo con Hoja Afilada!- El pokémon lanzó el ataque al cielo,donde se encuentraba el Bulbasaur sin embargo este hizo pequeños giros en el aire esquivando las hojas y golpeó de lleno al pokémon hierba,derribandole y cayendo de pie trás rebotar sobre su cabeza. Por unos instantes el pokémon no se levantó. Parecía que había ganado,pero no podía ser tan fácil ¿o si?

-¡Es el momento,Oddish levantate y usa Hoja Afilada una vez más!- Oddish se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a sus rivales y lanzó velozmente el ataque

-Bulbasaur esquivalo- Dijo Alex,sin embargo la rápida recuperación del Oddish le había pillado por sorpresa,su pokémon no pudó apartarse a tiempo y recibió de lleno el rápido movimiento. Consiguió matenerse en pie,pero las hojas no paraban de golpearle haciendole retroceder poco a poco hacia atrás

-¡Bulbasaur esquivalo!- Le prepitió Alex,sin embargo esta vez si que reaccionó y esquivó el movimiento de tipo planta. Trás lo cual se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aire,el ataque había sido muy fuerte. Su rival sonrió

-No se te da mal para ser un novato,pero me temo que vas a perder,Oddish Hoja Afilada de nuevo- El pokémon de Julio obedeció al instante lanzando el ataque.

-¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa? Bulbasaur apartate- El de tipo planta evitó el movimiento dando un salto a la izquierda

-¡Y ahora usa Gruñido!- Le ordenó Alex. La onda de sonido dio en la diana y su rival cerró los ojos por culpa del ruido.

-¡Placaje a toda velocidad!- Sin perder el tiempo,el pokémon salió disparado contra su rival dandole de lleno y haciendole volar algunos metros por el campo de batalla. Esta vez al Oddish le costó más recuperarse del ataque,pero lo hizo poniendose en pie de nuevo.

-Ya falta poco,¡otra vez Gruñido!

-¡No,esta vez no Oddish usa Hoja Afilada!- Ambos contricantes lanzaron el ataque casi a la vez y los dos movimientos chocaron. Las hojas del Oddish se detuvieron al chocar contra la onda de sonido producida por el Bulbasaur sin embargo esta no consiguió avanzar. Durante algunos segundos ambos movimientos estuvieron igualados,pero la onda de sonido empezó a debilitarse y acabó desapareciendo,provocando que el Hoja Afilada le diese de lleno al Bulbasaur,esta vez,derribandole.

-¡Vamos,levantate!- Animó Alex a su debilitado pokémon,que con un gran esfuerzo luchaba para volver al combate,sus fuerzas parecieron volver y pudó continuar luchando,sin embargo no podría aguantar mucho más.

-¡Bien Bulbasaur! ¡Placaje a toda velocidad!-Ordenó de nuevo su compañero humano,por su parte Julio quería acabar de una vez antes que que el combate se le complicará.

-Es hora de terminar con esto,¡Derribo!- El pokémon planta fue rodeado por un campo de fuerza semitransparente y con cierta tonalidad amarilla y se lanzó a por el Bulbasaur que venía de cara contra él.

-Si chocamos de frente será el fin de mi pokémon,tengo que pensar algo,piensa maldita sea ¡Reacciona!- Como respuesta a sus pensamientos,una idea surgió en su cabeza mientras ambos pokémon estaban ya casi en frente uno del otro.

-¡Ahora Bulbasaur salta a Oddish!- Casi sin tiempo de reacción,su compañero saltó a la desesperada logrando superar a Oddish por encima por escasos centimetros, al caer al otro lado ambos pokémon se detuvieron

-¡Para terminar date la vuelta y usa Placaje con todas tus fuerzas!- El pokémon se giró rápidamente a lo que su rival respondió con el mismo intento pero el movimiento Derribo le pasó factura,haciendole que se moviese más lento y permitiendole golpearle de lleno al Bulbasaur. El pokémon de Alex pasó por encima al derribado Oddish del impulso del movimiento y se colocó en frente de su entrenador. Este sonrió

-Con que hora de terminar ¿eh?- Dijo con cierto tono burlón que a su rival le molestó enormemente

-¡Ya estoy arto,Oddish usa Ácido a maxima potencia! - Su pokémon consiguió ponerse en pie casi de milagro y empezó a lanzar el liquido venenoso por su boca contra el Bulbasaur

-¡Salta!- Bulbasaur se elevó de nuevo esquivando el Ácido

-¡Rematalo con Placaje!- Trás caer al suelo,el pokémon empezó a correr en dirección al pokémon planta y acabó golpeandole con el potente movimiento que hizo salir fuera del campo al incosciente Oddish que chocó contra su entrenador

-Creo que he ganado- Celebró el chico levantando el puño mientras su pokémon regresaba con él

Mientras Meil ya había llegado a su casa,tampoco es que viviese demasiado lejos del parque

-Que mala suerte tengo- Pensó antes de llamar al timbre que sonó como un Chimecho,enseguida su madre abrió la puerta.

-Hola hijo,felicidades por tu graduación,vi como te ivas,asique supongo que ya tienes tu pokémon,¿cual has elegido?- Al ver la cara de su hijo,se dio cuenta de que algo no iva bien pero no sabía lo que era. Pero al decir la palabra pokémon y ver la reacción del chico lo entendió todo.

-Ninguno,al profesor no le quedaban cuando llegué,dice que en cuanto le traigan uno me lo dará pero hasta entonces tendré que esperar- Su madre sonrió calidamente,se acercó a él y lo abrazo de una manera muy tierna,lo que no le gustó mucho al chico,ya no era un niño pequeño pero por esta vez se dejo agarrar. Después le susurró al oido

-Es lo que hay hijo,no importa al final tendras tu pokémon,anda pasa a casa que ya casi esta lista la comida- Estas palabras hicieron sentir en parte mejor al chico que entró dentro mientras le contaba lo que le había sucedido,incluyendo la parte de Alex. Una vez dentro,su madre se fue a la cocina mientras el entró al salón y se tumbó en el sillón trás quitarse de mala manera las zapatillas que tanto le gustaban. En la mesa,tal y como él lo había dejado había una revista que hablaba sobre los pokémon,la cojió y empezó a leer un interesante árticulo sobre los misteriosos poderes de Riolu y Lucario.

-Máma ¿ha vuelto Pápa?- Preguntó Meil haciendo una pequeña pausa para escuchar la respuesta mirando hacia la puerta

-Todavia no,creo que hoy llegará tarde- Lastima,cuando estaba deprimido solía charlar con su padre,pero esta vez tendría que autocompadecerse,volvió a sumergirse entre las páginas de la revista cuando otro sonido le distrajo,era el sonido del telefono.

-¡Cojelo tú!- Pudo oirse atraves de la puerta,el chico se levantó de mala manera y contestó la llamada.

-Hola Meil- Era Profesor Oak,o al menos ese era el que salía en la pantalla,estaba buscando a alguien por la sala pero no lograba encontrarlo asique se lo preguntó al chico

-¿No esta tu padre?

-No,todavia no ha vuelto

-Valla faena- El cientifico,se quedó mirando al chico unos instantes duditativo,este se sintió algo incomodo pero no dijo nada,al final se decidió

-Bueno creo que tú me puedes ayudar,si quieres

-Claro- Dijo ocultando que estaba un poco decaido con una falsa sonrisa,su padre le había enseñado a ser amable con los demás- Pero ¿ayudar en qué?

-Resulta que se han escapado dos pokémon de mi laboratorio,un Dodrio y un Magby un poco especial,los han visto cercar de tu casa y he pensado que como a tu padre se le dan tan bien los pokémon los podría recuperar,pero como no esta supongo que tú podras hacerlo- El Profesor no sabía si había echo bien,el chico ye le había ayudado otras veces,pero este trabajo era un poco más complicado que los otros.

-Eh...Sí,podré ocuparme,luego te los llevo al laboratorio

Muchas gracias,luego nos vemos. Y saluda a tu madre de mi parte

-Sí,lo haré,adios- Dijo terminando la llamada para después dar un rápido salto hasta el sofa y ponerse las zapatillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Trás lo cual se dirigió como una bala hacia la puerta de su casa

-¿Quién era?- Le preguntó su madre desde la cocina al oir que el chico había terminado

-El profesor Oak,tengo que irme a ayudarle. ¡Volveré para la cena!- Se despidió mientras abría la puerta. No había conseguido empezar su viaje áun,sin embargo otras aventuras le esperaban hasta entonces y quizás esta sería una de ellas.


End file.
